Stuck in the Closet
by DeathofME18
Summary: Whats worse than being stuck in a closet? Well try doing that with Kiba Inuzuka. What is Ino to do? Will she kill him or will they start enjoying each others company? Let the sponge war commense! MAJOR LEMON WARNING! Please review and enjoy...


Yo! Well I love Ino, but I dont just love her with Naruto I actually enjoy a lot of different pairings with so I'll just be posting some oneshots that I had made for AFF but again they destroyed my account for some strange reason...whatever...Well This one is about Kiba and Ino and I hope you all find it interesting...

**MAJOR LEMON TURN BACK NOW IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY IT IF NOT THEN ENJOY...**

I don't own Naruto…never ever will, but at least I can use the characters…

KibaXIno…

**Stuck in the closet**

Ino was walking down the hospital halls. She brought her sensei some flowers since he got badly injured on a mission of his. She smiled brightly. She felt bad that he was in the hospital, but at least she could get out of her parents shop. Now a days she was usually always there working. Not many missions were being handed out right now and most of them were for higher ranks than herself. She was a chunnin now, at 16. Everyone else from the rookie nine were chunnin, but Sasuke and Naruto for obvious reasons. She sighed while walking pass some medic nins.

Ino thought of Sakura when they walked by. She really made something of herself for the last 3 and half years. She was now as strong as her sensei Tsunade who was their Fifth Hokage. She was becoming something great, unlike herself. Sakura was a head of her with strength, intelligences, and love. Yes she had Rock, Lee right by her side. Though he might not have been the cutest guy in Konoha, he was the most honest and sweetest around. She sighed wishing she could have a boy like that. Loyal, lovable, and…rough. Ino laughed at her last thought.

She didn't get much time to think it over for she felt someone run right into her side knocking her and the person right into a closet. Ino bashed her head against the wall and felt the persons head smashed into the wall as well. She vaguely heard the door slam shut before everything went black and dark…

* * *

Ino shook her head as she saw a dim light over her. She blinked away the haziness from her eyes while looking around. She couldn't tell where she was at first, but she knew she was squashed in an uncomfortable way. She groaned and pushed at whatever was keeping her in that position. The thing too groaned out and Ino became even more aware of her surroundings. She looked over and realized she was in a closet. As she remembered everything else came flashing back to her mind. She rubbed her sore head as she looked at the idiot that knocked her into the closet. 

It was Kiba. Oh of course it would be him, only an idiot like him would knock her over. Kiba was sitting there rubbing his now sore arm as that was where Ino nailed him when she woke up. Ino glared at him till he looked up at her.

"Well?" He asked seeing as her glare was still set on him. His clothes consisted of black shirt with his black pants and sandals. He had on a white belt around his waist to hold up his pants. Ino could see the net shirt underneath his black shirt as it was slightly opened for all to view. His forehead protector was on…well his forehead. Kiba took a look at Ino while she did the same to him. She was wearing her belly cut purple tank top, with a black skirt and over that her purple skirt that was cut right in between her legs. She had the fish nets on her arms at the elbows and on her knee caps. She wasn't wearing her forehead protector right now. And her hair was up in a pony-tail as it was long, very long.

Kiba growled when she still glared at him. She still hadn't answered his question yet.

"Well, what the hell are you glaring at?" He finally asked while crossing his arms at her. Ino rolled her eyes before responding.

"Well, why shouldn't I be? First you run into me. Second you pushed me into this closet. And third you knocked me out for who knows how long. What should I do Kiba, smile?" Kiba smirked at her.

"Sure that would do." Ino rolled her eyes again and got up to stand. She wobbled a little, but was fine after a second she was about to open the door when Kiba said.

"It's locked. You can't open it." Ino ignored his comment and tried opening the closet door to see that it was indeed locked. She growled under her breath and tried again. It still didn't work. Kiba kept his smirk while she did this.

"I told you it was locked. But no you don't listen do you? I guess when you hit your head you knocked out some sense from it too." Kiba snickered at his funny comment and Ino knocked him on the head. He winced and whined while rubbing another bump on his head. He glared at her, but Ino wasn't paying attention to him anymore. She focused her charka into her fist. Kiba watched her as she slammed the door with her fist. Ino felt herself be thrown back into the wall as a charka barrier appeared for a split second before disappearing.

Kiba sighed as Ino got up rubbing her shoulders and her back while now glaring at the door.

"What the hell was that?" She shouted as her eyes looked over to Kiba. He shook his head.

"You didn't know? All hospitals have charka barriers, their so no one can fight while in the hospital. Ya know like if an enemy of one nation is here and another is too. It's put in so they don't cause trouble while still within the building. Man, I thought every ninja knew. But then again you are a dumb blond so it's expectable." Ino glared heatedly at him at the last of his sentence. It was true she had no idea about the barrier, but he didn't have to rub it in.

She never really had to go to the hospital like him, so it was reasonable that she didn't know about it. Ino sighed and looked back over to Kiba who looked bored.

"So how long have we been in here?" He thought about it then shrugged making Ino fall over.

"I don't know I don't have a watch. My guess is about most 2 hours. You were knocked out pretty good." Ino looked around the room, seeing what was in there. It was nothing much really. Just some old coats, a bucket, some sponges, and a broom with a mop. Ino was sitting near the mop and broom as Kiba was near the sponges, bucket, and coats.

"So have you called out to anyone yet?" Ino questioned. Kiba nodded with a frown.

"Yeah, I've been calling out for a while. I guess either no one has come down this hall yet, or the walls are sound proof. I think both." Ino groaned as this new information was told. She had to spend who knows how long with the dog boy. Oh that was just great and grand for her. It wasn't that she hated Kiba; he was just really annoying when you think about it. No wonder Shino never liked staying around him. Hinata would be to quiet and shy to say anything.

Kiba was so much like Naruto, except he smelled like dog and was probably even more wild. Ino closed her eyes while sitting on the floor. Her feet right at Kiba's left side as his was on her right. After about 10 minutes of no noise, Kiba groaned and squirmed around. Ino opened her eyes with a frown on them.

"What's wrong Kiba, can't sit still for long?" Ino asked smirking when she caught of his frown. She sighed and closed her eyes. She could probably get to sleep if not for Kiba speaking up.

"So…How's your training going?" Ino opened her eyes looking at him. Was he serious? Ino then thought he was probably bored to death, and she was the only other person there so…

"Pretty good. With Chouji and Shikamaru there I get a pretty good workout. How about yourself?" Kiba cracked a grin before speaking.

"I'm doing great! Me and Akamaru have some great new attacks that would send a person flying! Hinata has gotten way better than before and Shino is like always. I don't really know much about his training he once in a while trains with Hinata and me, but we still don't get to see a lot of his techniques." Kiba shrugged and sighed quietly to himself.

"Yeah, Shikamaru can be like that too. Well more like just being lazy, but I guess their same either way." Kiba yawned, and then a thought came to his mind.

"So why are you at the hospital? I don't see any injures, or at least from before I crashed into you." Ino smiled lightly. He actually wasn't that annoying or at least right now he wasn't.

"I was visiting Asuma-sensei. He got pretty hurt on a mission of his. I was just dropping off some flowers for him. And what about you? I mean I know why you're here half the time, but you don't seem to be in pain." Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, I was just here cause my sister needed some medicine. I so happen to be her errand boy." Ino blinked.

"Then why in the big hurry?" Kiba rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well…Akamaru wasn't feeling good today. I wanted to hurry home to keep him company. Ya know I still have to get my sister her medicine." Kiba said as a last thought to himself. Ino smiled, seeing the concern cross his face when he mentioned Akamaru. He loved that dog so much. It really warmed her heart that he wasn't totally selfish. But then again she was as people said selfish herself. And there wasn't really any actually animal she could care about like Kiba did. It kind of made her feel…depressed.

That he couldn't seem selfish for loving his dog, but she can for not really loving anything that was humane. All she really loved were flowers, her parents, and friends. Yet was Kiba considered her friend? She thought deeply about it then sighed. He really wasn't. Ino couldn't really stand the boy, and she absolutely hated him when they were in the academy. After about 5 more minutes of silence, Kiba spoke again.

"So I heard Nara was seeing that Temari girl from Suna. Is it true?" Ino laughed lightly.

"Oh yes it is true…" And with that Kiba sat and listened to all the gossip Ino could conjure from what she had heard. He knew she was bored so he decided hearing her rant on and on was better then sitting in silence hoping someone would open the gosh for-saken door. After a while of her ranting Kiba grew bored so he looked around for something to mess with.

He looked over at a sponge. Kiba was bored out of his mind; he needed something to entertain himself with. So he picked up a sponge looked over at Ino who was still talking then launched it at her face hitting her head on. Ino stopped talking, blinked before looking at Kiba like he was crazy or something. "D-Did you just throw a sponge at me?" Ino felt sudden anger grow in her at his childish ways Kiba just started laughing while he grabbed another sponge launching it at her again. Ino glared at him when she was yet again hit on her face. Kiba's laughter became louder.

Ino smirked at him then grabbed the sponges he threw and thrown them back hitting him on the head and stomach. If he was going to act like a child then she mind as well join him. Kiba glared, but then threw more at her and it went on. It was the sponge war. Ino threw as many as she could as Kiba did. She laughed while putting some in the bucket and then spilling it on his head. Kiba laughed and grabbed Ino by her stomach pushing her down on the ground with him on top. Ino laughed as Kiba started to tickle her stomach. She squirmed uncontrollable trying to get away. She then listened to Kiba's laughter and she was stunned.

His laugh was so rich and deep. She looked up to Kiba when he stopped tickling her long enough for Ino to breath. He was still on top of her staring into her eyes. Ino looked up. Her bright blue eyes looked up into his dark dog like eyes. She blushed at their position, but didn't make a move to push him off. Kiba grinned at her and leaned down more. Ino could feel his stomach touch hers and she also felt that he had an erection going on. It made her blush even more. Did she really arouse him? Kiba smirked at her leaning down so his lips were at her ear.

"Ya know your laugh really turns me on." Ino gasped when he said that. Kiba went back to her eyes and leaned down. He captured her lips, lightly brushing his to hers. Ino raised up wanting more pressure on her lips. He smiled and leaned down more giving her a full on kiss. Ino tilted her head deepen the kiss more. She ran her hand up his arm and towards his cheek. Kiba rubbed his hand down her side and back up where he tangled his hand into her hair. The kiss was bruising and passionate. His tongue swap out running over her bottom lip.

Ino moaned lightly and opened her mouth allowing his tongue in. Their tongues touched and tangled together as their kiss grew more hungry and clumsy. Kiba's hand dropped from her hair to her neck then down her chest where he pinched her nipple through the cloth. After Ino arched up to him his hand traveled even lower than that. His fingers lightly going over her stomach, then to the hem of her skirt. Ino pulled out of the kiss for some air. But his hand didn't stop traveling from there.

His hand pushed under the skirt then under her underwear. He cupped her sex and rubbed it causing Ino to moan more loudly. Kiba kissed down her jaw to her neck. Sucking gently on her then nipping there. She sighed and brought her hand up to his head. Running her fingers through his brown hair. It was wild and unruly. Kiba sucked on her pulse before moving down to her shirt. He undid the buttons with his fangs. Ino moaned when his index finger went up and down her folds.

Her thighs closed on his hand, but it didn't stop his finger from moving. Ino squirmed under him and moaned. Her hand moved to his shirt where she pulled open revealing the fish net shirt underneath. Her fingers ran up and down his chest while Kiba was working on unbuttoning her shirt and his finger which moved pass her folds and in. He swirled his finger around and felt around her walls. Her voice grew a little louder with this action. Ino moved her hands under the fish net shirt touching his tan skin under it.

Kiba sighed feeling her hands rub his muscles; teasing him. He opened up her shirt revealing her nice sized breast. He smirked and captured her nipple into his mouth. Ino let out a small moan and arched her back to his mouth where he sucked on her nipple. His tongue flicking it between his lips then doing circles around it. Ino shifted her hips trying to get comfortable only for her to yell in pleasure when his thumb brushed her clit. Kiba looked up into her eyes before letting her nipple go to blow on the wet surface of it.

Kiba put another finger inside her, moving it around with his index. Ino groaned loudly and pushed up against his invading fingers. Kiba loved the sounds she made. He growled and attacked her other nipple biting down on it making her scream. It wasn't out of pain, but pleasure. Like Ino thought before, she wanted someone who could be rough. Kiba pulled in more of her breast into his moist mouth, sucking on it almost painfully for Ino. She moaned and grabbed each side of his head pulling his face up to hers. Where her lips took his in to a kiss.

Kiba kissed her deeply, moving his mouth upon hers. Ino grinded her hips to his causing Kiba to purred loudly to her. She laughed against his lips. She couldn't help it, he sounded different doing that. Kiba pulled his hand out of her skirt and gave her a confused look. Ino blinked before realizing that he apparently took her laughter the wrong way. He pulled up from her and frowned.

"Kiba-What was up with the laughing? Am I awful at foreplay or what?" He didn't sound too happy about it. Ino pulled her shirt together as he did. She frowned at him before speaking.

"No Kiba. I just…it was…it was because I was happy. I wasn't laughing at you." Ino was about to go further into it when the door opened up. Sakura raised an eyebrow seeing her friends in the closet. She thought about it and laughed.

"Don't tell me you two got locked in the closet?" Ino glared at her like Kiba did. They both stood up and Sakura let them out. Kiba said a small 'thanks' looked at Ino before taking off again. Ino looked down feeling like an idiot. She ruined a great moment, great going. Sakura looked at Ino with a smile.

"Hey you want to get something to eat? I'm going to join Lee for ramen with Hinata and Chouji." Ino nodded and followed her best friend. Ino thought about how she always thought Kiba was annoying, but now…now she thought different. He was actually nice to be around. He wasn't just some dog boy any more, he was something more. And she flat out ruined it too. Even as Sakura and she walked down the street to the ramen shop she kept scowling herself for laughing. It must have been a major blow to his ego.

Ino ate quietly as Sakura talked to Hinata and the others. Ino finally put her plate away from herself and turned to the others. She gave her good-bye and left them there. All Ino could think about was Kiba. Her mind was so stuck on him and she felt so guilty about what happened. After about a minute of sending herself on a guilt trip Ino turned around and started walking to his house. She quicken her pace hoping he was there and hoping that he would talk to her. Ino was soon in front of his door. She thought about what she would say to him before knocking on the door.

Ino waited for a second before Hana, Kiba's older sister answered the door. She seemed stunned to see Ino on their front step, but smiled at her either way.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Ino returned her smile. She then rubbed her arm before saying.

"Well I just wanted to know if Kiba was here." Hana stared at her for a second before breaking out into a grin. She thought she smelled Ino on Kiba's clothing. Little liar said he was no where near her. Hana could smell Kiba on Ino right now. There was definitely teasing soon to come for him.

"Actually he left a few minutes ago. Going on one of his camping trips when he's frustrated or pissed. What did you do Ino?" Ino looked up at Hana's face and blushed. Hana elaborated more. "I mean, did you insult him about his sex drive or something, he hasn't been that pissed since a girl he was dating said he couldn't kiss." Ino turned even more red reminding Hana of innocent little Hinata.

"Well…I kind of laughed. I didn't mean to. It was just the noise he made. I really bruised his ego." Hana nodded.

"Oh don't worry; he'll get over it eventually. He's in the forest if you still want to look for him." Hana smiled. "Well if that was all…" Ino smiled and nodded. She then said good-bye and left Kiba's house. She sighed and said she would apologize to him later. But as she started to walk home she felt her guilt kick in again and this time it was even more unbearable. Ino sighed in frustration before leaping roof to roof heading to the forest for Kiba…

* * *

Kiba sighed. He didn't like camping without Akamaru, but for now he would have too. He didn't feel so happy, and rather camp out and release his stress. Stress being his deflated ego Ino caused. Kiba poked the fire with a stick watching the ashes float up into the dark night sky. He felt so stupid to even attempt doing that with Ino. Kiba felt like a moron, he didn't even know what made her laugh. It was a major blow to his pride and ego. Was he that bad? Did she think he sucked? Kiba growled to himself while watching the flames of his fire. 

Ino really pissed him off. Next time he saw her, she was going to so regret laughing. Kiba broke the stick in his hand. Crack. Kiba looked around; a branch cracked and put him on high alert. He sniffed the air looking for a scent. He then smelled it. Ino. He looked around, but couldn't see anything else only the shadows of the trees and darkness of night time. He growled out before yelling.

"Ino! I know your there! Come on out!" No sooner had he said that did she walk out of the shadows and in front of his fire. She was still wearing the same outfit; he could smell himself on it. Ino was looking down at her feet, she seemed nervous by the looks of it. Kiba raised an eyebrow to her.

"Well, what are you doing here?" He commanded more then asked. Ino sighed before looking up to his face. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her dazzling blue eyes look directly at his dark black eyes. In the light of the fire she looked so beautiful, but Kiba shook his head trying to get that thought out of his mind. He was pissed right now, but he couldn't keep telling himself that when he was already getting hard again.

"Look Kiba." Ino started out, she stared him right in the eyes. "I'm sorry for laughing. I know it must have hit your pride hard, but I didn't mean it as in you were bad or anything." Kiba snorted while trying to cover his hardness.

"Then why the hell did you laugh?" Ino smiled at him making his breath yet again catch in his throat. The flames gave off a nice glow to her purple outfit, and her blond hair. It was very sharp and nice looking.

"Well, last I remembered Kiba Inuzuka was a dog trainer. It was just strange hearing you purr." Ino giggled a little when his face turned into a frown, he seemed to be scolding himself for doing that. Ino then straighten up and walked around the fire till she was standing in front of Kiba. She looked determined and it was true.

"You know it was pretty good we stopped otherwise Sakura would have seen us and I think I would have died of embarrassment. Then you're ego would be even more destroyed then now." Ino smirked as Kiba looked up to her face. She slowly bend down till she was crouching in front of him. "Now Kiba, if you want we could continue where we left off." Ino offered Kiba gave her a wolfish grin before pulling her to him. His mouth covering hers before she knew it.

"Ya know your right. But this time I'm not going easy on ya." Ino smiled kissing his jaw and chin.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She replied back before straddling his lap and pushing him on his back. Kiba looked at her face and saw a smirk gracing her lips. She laughed before opening up his shirt again, but this time she literally tore it off as well. Ino then pulled off his fish net shirt where she could see his nice tan chest. Her lips came down kissing his neck and down to his chest.

Her lips lingering there where she sucked softly before leaning down and kissing his abs. Kiba relaxed loving the feel of her soft lips caressing his nicely shaped body. His hands went through her hair successfully pulling out the rubber band where her hair cascaded down her back and on to his chest. Her hair was soft and felt like silk. Ino smiled against his abs before licking out across his stomach and back up. Running her tongue over a nipple before reaching his chin and lips.

She kissed lovingly on his lips before pushing her tongue past his lips to meet his awaiting tongue. Kiba touched his tongue to Ino's gently before it was became a war with their tongues. Pushing against each other, wrestling with the other. They both felt great pleasure in this little action. Ino moaned loudly in his mouth as his too moaned. Ino's hands gently moved down his neck feeling it vibrating told her that he was purring again. She thought it was cute and kept herself from laughing as her hands went past her neck and started to massage his muscles.

Kiba undid the buttons to Ino's top as he was kissing her mouth, rubbing his tongue gingerly to hers. He got the cloth to let her breast free and he placed the shirt with his. Then with that gone Kiba rubbed her breast with his free hands, while hers roamed his body. Ino moaned against his lips when he started to pinch her nipples rolling them between his thumbs and index fingers. She squirmed above and finally let go of his mouth with a breathless moan.

Kiba smirked and reached up taking a nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard on it showing no mercy for his destroyed ego. Ino yelled out into the dark night sky as Kiba's tortured her with his pleasurable moves. He licked her nipple before taking as much of her breast into his mouth as he could. Ino flung her head back moaning and whimpering from her pleasure. Kiba let up and released her breast and moved to the other. Treating it the same way and earning a whole set of moans from the beautiful goddess above him.

He would admit that Ino was a bitch; he would admit she was pure evil at times, but he would never admit he hated her. Because well, he didn't hate her. Kiba didn't know how, but he just didn't hate the bitchy blond. She could really irritate him, and piss him off; even hurt his pride yet he couldn't hate the girl. Kiba looked up to her face where her eyes sparkled in the night with the fire from behind her framing her body. She looked gorgeous and just like a goddess. He smirked. Soon to be his goddess.

Ino looked down at Kiba she noticed the smirk and shook her head. She then leaned off his lap and started to undo his button and zipper. Kiba laughed lightly at her hast. She really wanted to get this going didn't she? When it seemed that Ino couldn't get his damn button undone it was Kiba to the rescue where he snapped the button off his pants where it went flying off in who knows what direction because it was of unimportance's. Ino pulled off his pants along with his boxers revealing his erection.

"So Kiba, are you ready to be relived?" Kiba raised an eyebrow to Ino before smirking.

"Only if you're good." She laughed before grabbing his shaft with tender hands. Rubbing it gently while staring him in the eyes. Kiba stared right back as her hands moved up and down the length at a slow speed. He groaned a little when she rubbed the tip. Kiba yanked his head back when she started actually pumping his cock. His hands gripped the dirt beneath him as he started to thrust into her hands like he would be soon inside of her. Ino leaned down till his tip was in her mouth. She sucked softly knowing that the tip was the most sensitive part of his shaft.

Kiba's breath hitched as his felt her hands speed up on his length while her tongue licked the very tip. He felt like he was on floating in heaven as her mouth moved on him. It was wonderful and a great feeling especially with her skillful tongue and lips. Kiba grunted and moaned her name loudly as he came inside her mouth. Ino gave a disgusted look at the taste, but swallowed it either way. She decided to remind herself to never ever swallow that shit again. She only did it to not bruise Kiba's ego even more.

Ino looked at Kiba's dazed eyes as he relaxed from his orgasm. He looked pleased and his breathing was slowing returning to its normal pace. He stared up into her eyes and smiled softly. She returned it wiping her chin when she felt the sticky substance on it. Ino pulled Kiba up so she could kiss him fully on the lips. He came up capturing her lips with his. He could taste himself on her lips and found that it wasn't all that great, but it didn't stop him from kissing her none the less.

Ino felt Kiba flip them over so he was on top this time. Ino looked up to watch Kiba pull her skirt down and off along with her underwear. He then pulled away to look at her completely naked. She looked wonderful and his cock agreed as it twitch paciently. Kiba then came down to between her legs. There he saw curly blond hair that was wet and damp. His ego became full size when he saw this. Kiba pressed his nose to the curls smelling her unique scent. He loved it.

His mouth moved to her folds and licked the dampness of it. Ino moaned and squirmed underneath him. He smirked then sucked down on her folds taking Ino by surprise. Her voice could be heard through the forest as Kiba sucked on her opening. He again showed no mercy to her. Ino screamed loudly with her powerful lungs when his tongue decided to venture pass the folds and into her. His tongue felt her muscles clamp around it while rubbing the walls of her insides.

Ino rolled her head around feeling so much pleasure, but not founding the right position to stay in. Kiba placed his hands on her hips keeping her from moving too much while his tongue licked the walls and swirling around inside her. He was truly enjoying himself now. He loved torturing her like this; it gave him a major ego boast that was for sure.

Kiba then moved from her opening to her clit. He touched it with his tongue loving her reaction. Ino closed her thighs around his head as she dug her hands into his hair and scaple. No thoughts came to mind especially when he took her clit into his mouth where he sucked on it. Ino didn't mind doing this in the dirt, hell she didn't even notice it. All she wanted was to come and she could feel it too. She was so very close it was driving her insane.

"Kiba, hurry!" Ino finally sounded out before gasping and pushing herself up against his mouth. Kiba sucked harder licking her clit when he could get the chance. Soon enough he felt her thighs close in on his head even more and with a loud moan of his name she orgasmed. Ino was visibly shaking from the powerful orgasm with her quicken pace. She soon got her breathing under control and looked at Kiba who was above her; sitting between her legs. He gave her that wolfish grin again as her eyes looked into his.

"You ready for more?" Kiba asked and laughed when she shook her head 'yes'. He then positioned his cock at her entrance and then with a great push he was inside her. He sighed with a relaxed smile as he felt her walls clamp around his member. It felt great. Ino pushed her hips up to his causing a pleasurable friction. Kiba nodded and started to pull out of her where he then slammed back in, both Kiba and Ino shouted out.

Kiba then pulled out and back in with a slow pace. He felt just great, but with their position he couldn't get as fast as he really wanted. He growled out making Ino look at him before he pulled out completely. Ino glared at him for stopping before she felt Kiba pulling her up. She raised an eyebrow to him.

"Do you trust me?" Ino thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Completely." He smirked at her before placing her on knees and hands. Then with him standing behind her Kiba put his cock back inside her and pushed. Ino shouted out as she felt even more pleasure from this position. Kiba smirked as he assumed their other pace where it quickly sped up. He grunted while slamming his hips to Ino's ass. His speed greatly increasing as their pleasure was. Ino's moans became louder as she felt herself getting closer again.

Kiba held on to her hips; slamming into her entrance with great power and speed. He felt himself getting close to coming again and by the feel of Ino's walls clamping around his member he was sure she was going to come as well. It possible their speed became even faster as he pulled out and pushed back in. It wasn't look before Ino shouted out feeling another orgasm take place. Kiba's breath hitched and he moaned as he came to his orgasm as well.

They both stayed in that position for a minute or so before Kiba pulled out of her and fell to his back next to Ino who collapsed down on her ground. She turned to her head over to face Kiba who was turned to look at her. They both smiled lightly at each other while trying to gain their breaths.

"Wow…" Ino said as she gasped for breath. Her lungs were slightly sore from all her shouting and yelling, but in the end it was all worth it. Kiba smiled showing his sharp fang like teeth.

"No kidding." They both then laughed with each other. Kiba turned Ino around and pressed her against his chest holding her dearly. She sighed snuggling into his warm body. Kiba kissed her shoulder before biting right into it. Ino shouted out and relaxed when he pulled his teeth out and licked the wound.

"What the hell was that!?" Ino questioned for the uncalled for action. Kiba smirked at her while still licking the wound. He then pulled away.

"You're my goddess now." He mumbled before closing his eyes trying to get to sleep. Ino sighed and touched her shoulder feeling the bite mark there. She then turned to stare at Kiba, she didn't understand what the hell he meant by her being 'his' but she was sure she was gonna be pissed and bitchy in the morning. But as for now she just wanted to sleep. With that Ino fell asleep in Kiba's arms.

Oh yeah Kiba is definitely gonna hear it in the morning when he explained to her what exactly the mark meant, but Kiba was willing to hear it all. Or at least he hoped….

**A/N**-Well I do hope you all enjoyed that, I tried to make it different from my Naruto and Ino oneshots. I was doing this poll for this oneshot really it was Inoxeveryone and you would have to vote for the next oneshot for the pairing for Ino, but I don't think I want to do that, I'll just do whatever pairing with her I want…Next should be Gaara and Ino..

Also I have another Naruto/Ino oneshot coming out only it doesn't have anything to do with my Naruto/Ino series okay…Please review!!

Check ya later…

Emo Gurl


End file.
